


Neigh

by orphan_account



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Centaurs, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake meets a very attractive centaur named Raiden and then they do the deed. It's really weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neigh

**Author's Note:**

> It's a joke... I swear, I swear it's a joke. I think somebody dared me to write it.

It was a sunny day when Solid Snake decided to go camping in the woods. Somewhere on the outskirts of New York, near rolling countrysides and tiny houses left to themselves. He set up a tent, modest but big enough for a man of his size, and a campfire to be lit at night.

It was already dusky by the time he had gotten there and set up, so Snake figured he could turn in early for the night. Zipping himself up in his sleeping back and making sure the tent was closed, he slipped into peaceful slumber.

***

It was late into the night, maybe midnight, 2 AM--when Snake heard the distinct sound of hooves outside his tent door. The chuffing of breath and crunch of leaves and twigs as it paced. He was quickly to unzip himself from the confines of his sleeping bag and head over to the front, trying to discern the figure from it's shadows alone; he was really trying to see if there was a person on the animal or not.

After minutes, with no silhouetted of human feet in sight--he cautiously opened the door. What stood before him was a beautiful creature, slick muscled legs under a mane of beautiful white fur and--what truly surprised him, more than an angel of a horse--a man's body fused to the top where the head should have been. He was even more fantastic, white-blonde hair and oceanic eyes, a thin face; the perfect accompaniment to such a body. Snake could feel himself harden in his trousers at the sight alone, but the voice is what threw him over the edge.

"Hello, are you Solid Snake?" Said the centaur, a quizzical look in his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah...that's me," Snake found himself replying gruffly, hand covering over the bulge.

"Amazing, I've read all about you!!" His front hooves clacked against the ground in a small front-ended jump. Snake caught a glimpse of the sheathed package underneath.

"Yeah, kid? What've you heard?" A smirk spread across his grizzly face, and he stepped out of the tent to stand at the centaur's flank.

"What you did at Shadow Moses--all of that! I've played through that VR Mission and everything!"

Solid chuckled at the kid's enthusiasm, replying suggestively, "Is that so? I'm known for more than that, you know."

"What else are you known for?" The centaur asks innocently.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Raiden."

"If you're up for it, I can show ya'."

***

Snake was bent over against a tree, his asshole puckered and dilated for Raiden's 3-foot horsecock which was now slick with spit and lube.

"Don't hesitate," he grunted, looking back over his shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm working on it!" Raiden shot back, pressing his 4-inch-diameter head against Snake's significantly smaller pucker. Snake reached back to pull himself further apart, and Raiden finally found himself encased in the wet warmth of Solid Snake's asshole.

He didn't give Snake time to adjust, only braced his hooved arms over the tree in front of them and began to thrust in, hard and shallow at first but with a constant crescendo of speed. Screams of pleasure were torn from Solid's throat as the centaur thrust ruthlessly into him. He could feel his insides pushed up, stretched and brutally molested. His right hand pumped at his dick, throbbing and hard and leaking with precum.

Raiden came first, a torrent of jizzum into Solid's lower intestine; it filled him, his belly expanded as if after one too many beers. Solid came next over the leaves and dirt below. When Raiden pulled out he felt an emptiness and a tickle as cum leaked out of his asshole. 

Another chuff, and Snake could hear Raiden gallop away as he collapsed face first into his own seed.


End file.
